


【全圆佑x你】失分

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -师生ooc





	【全圆佑x你】失分

**Author's Note:**

> “想跟你划好考纲，帮你复习我的可爱与温柔。”

01

“啪。”

清脆响亮的书本砸在头顶的声音。我的额头磕在桌面上的声音大概比这更响一点，咂咂嘴抬头看见老师正站在我面前。

我拨开额前乱掉的刘海，露出印着红印的额头，又抬眼瞪了一眼全圆佑。

“下课来我办公室。这都第几回了…”喉结上下挪动，像是咽下了后半句话。

—我猜后半句话是，这都第几回了，你让我怎么向你爸妈交代。

02

当我踢着有点脏的运动鞋来到他办公室，他正在低头批改作业。干干净净的白衬衫袖子挽到小臂的位置，阳光打在上面呈现出来的是清爽的奶油色。

我就站在他隔壁看他批改作业，他戴着耳机没听见我的脚步声。

“呼—”我摘下他一边的耳机，朝他的耳朵吹气。

全圆佑浑身一激灵抖了抖，见是我来了，摘下那副黑色细框眼镜，放下手里的笔。伸出手臂慢慢地搂过我的腰，叹了口气：

“你这一天天的，上课怎么总睡觉呢？下课给你补习也补不过来啊宝贝。”

我吐吐舌头，眼睛瞟到别的地方。

“我…我可能上辈子是只树懒吧？”

“你天天脑子里…”他用手指点点我的额头。

“你，都是你。”我抢过话，又凑上去跟他打啵。

03

美其名曰出来补习拉下的课程，全圆佑又被我拉去一直想去的咖啡店了。

我吃着栗子蛋糕，桌子对面的他喝着冰美式看着我，有点不耐烦地用吸管搅着杯子里的冰块。

终于等我吃完，全圆佑拿出数学练习册，而我露出了“闻数色变”的表情。看他这一定要帮我补上课程的气势，只好撇撇嘴乖乖听他讲课。

—

“嗳，你会不会遇到比我学习好的女生就变心了。”我又奇思妙想。

“不会，我的选项里只有你。”他不假思索，嘴角又微微向上扬。

“完了，那我注定失分呀。”我嘟着嘴往沙发上靠。

“选你并不是为了得分。”

04

“他笑起来的时候吗？”

“在我看来像是一种春季限定的明朗感觉，干净而温和。他的笑啊，像温柔的暮霭，似山间的淡淡云月，能够无数次地让人心动。”


End file.
